Dragonball Z: Broly's Revival
by boby333
Summary: Broly has been asleep for the past 7 years on Earth, but what happens when someone wants him in their plans for revenge and universal domination. Usual Gohan highschool fic except no Saiyaman, No Buu, and special appearances from Raditz and Tarbles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been seven years since the the defeat of the android known as Cell and the death of Son Goku. Son Goku was a tall, highly muscled man with spiky black hair, an orange fighting gi over a blue shirt, and black boots. Goku's son Son Gohan had finished the battle and destroyed Cell completely.

"Now Gohan... No using your powers, be respectful, and listen to your teachers!" Chi-chi, who was shorter, had a thin body, shoulder length black hair, and a Qi Pao dress. She smiled then gave him a capsule. Gohan looked like his dad except for his shorter hair and thinner physique, "Here's your lunch now go!"

Gohan, who was wearing a white shirt, black vest with a badge on it, and blue pants, smiled and walked out the door quickly followed by Goten.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" A yellow cloud came down and the teen hopped on followed by the seven year old that looked a miniature version of Goku.

"Where are we going?" Gohan chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to school and you're staying here for the day," Goten had a disappointed look on his face, "Don't worry I'll be back later then we spar!"  
"OKAY!" Goten became happy again even though Gohan had left on the Flying Nimbus.

"I AM HERCULE SATAN! THE WORLD'S GREATEST FIGHTER!" A crowd cheered at the seventh annual celebration of Cell's defeat at the apparent hands. Hercule Satan was the supposed defeater of Cell due to the camera cutting off before anyone saw what really happened and coming back when the Z fighters had left making him out to be the hero. He was somewhat tall and sort of in shape. He had a large afro, a mustache that went a little past his chin, and a five o'clock shadow. As for his clothes he wore a loose brown shirt, white pants, boxing shoes, a white cape, and WMAT Championship belt. Now there was Satan City formally known as Orange Star City. The fake champ was getting ready to cute the bow at a new highway opening for the city, "I WILL NOW CUT THE RIBBON WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!" Before he could cut it though a car sped through it chased by a shirtless Gohan in his Super Saiyan form, which was his hair glowing gold and standing up, his eyes turning teal, and his muscles enlarging. Super Saiyan's were a more powerful form that only Saiyan's could attain. He landed in front of the car just as it hit him. It was like crashing into a metal pole. The entire front of the car was destroyed without even a scratch to Gohan. The press started moving towards the event while shooting film, snapping pictures, and yelling questions. The four men in the car popped out of the window cocking guns pointed at The demi-Saiyan. One began firing then the others fired only to see that with amazing speed Gohan had caught every single bullet. It was then that the teen started forming a small Ki ball in his right hand, needless to say the criminals stopped. The reporters swamped asking about his ability to fly, his speed and reflexes, and his strength, but before they could ask anymore questions the boy he flew of leaving Hercule both scared and angry. His secret could be reveal.

Another set of eyes was watching the display, but her eyes had witnessed the entire thing from start to finish. She had long black hair in pigtails, an obvious look of displeasure, and a small body. She wore a loose white t-shirt with an Orange City High School badge near her spandex pants, black gloves, gold hair clips, and white tennis shoes. She had seen the Super-Saiyan chase after the car when it left the bank the thugs had robbed and she, along with the police, had chased the gang and Gohan here. She looked on at the arrests being made and Hercule saying what the press had seen was nothing, but a mere trick.

"Who is he?" She asked herself before running off to school.

The small mess had started ten minutes before at The Satan City Bank where a bank robbery was in progress. Gohan had landed in the alley next to the bank and witnessed the getaway, he also noticed the random gunfire going on. It was then that he decided to stop this while remaining anonymous. He took off his shirt then turned Super-Saiyan and then jumped out of the alley to block the bullets from hitting a woman and her two children. Hopefully no one he knew would sense his Ki.

Somewhere in deep space...

"WE'VE TRACKED THE POWER LEVELS TO EARTH!" A large purple alien told a man covered by shadows. His feet and lower legs were visible and they were white with only three finger like toes.

"This man will ensure my reign..." He smirked in the darkness surrounding him.

Outside his circular ship he was followed by many other ships of the same type.

I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z or any of its characters, races, settings, or anything other then a few ocs. Read and review tell me how ya like it and point out anything I got wrong or something I forgot to put in.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 and like before I do not own anyone from dbz or anything except an oc villain later on. RxR please.  
Kalebxdd: I have made this longer.  
Thanks for the faves!

Chapter 2: Highschool... day 1

Gohan landed safely in another alley near his school with shirt in hand. He put it on and slowly integrated into the crowd of other teens heading for the first day of high-school. He put his hands in his pockets thinking, 'How long until lunch?' He kept asking himself until he stopped cold in his tracks with his eyes going blank.

He felt something he'd felt a long time ago. Something inherently evil and held a power that out matched anyone on earth. The power spiked, but fell back down immediately. Gohan thought about it for awhile then slowly started walking realizing he had stood there for the past ten minutes. He ran as fast as he could to his first class while forgetting about the strange, yet familiar presence.

Hundreds of miles away deep in the mountains, under a mile of frozen water a giant stirred in his slumber. He was at least seven feet in length with well defined muscles, black spiky hair with bangs that went partially down his face, a small look of serenity was on his face, and his fists were clenched. He wore a gold necklace, gold forearm guards, gold boots, a gold belt over a red waste coat, and white pants. He only moved slightly in the ice by twitching one of his hands, but that was enough to send shock waves out across the earth.

Back with Gohan he had reached his class without much of a problem except he was five minutes.

"How good of you to join us, Mr. Son!" A middle aged woman shrieked from the front of class. She had curly blonde hair, an orange colored dress suit, glasses, and some wrinkles on her face.

"Sorry," Gohan weakly chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck with a really goofy smile. The teacher lost her frown.

"Go sit next to Ms. Erasa and Mr. Sharpener," The woman went back to writing on the board about a place called Korin's Tower, which was well known to Gohan. Gohan took his seat beside a cheerful looking girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, a green tank top, blue pants, and flip flops. He looked at her and she looked back with a sweet smile. The guy next to her was a tall boy with long blonde hair, a tank top that showed his muscles, black jeans, tennis shoes, and a look of pure boredom.

"Hey there cutie! What's your name?" She and the other teen looked at him, though Sharpener was more interested in ignoring the teacher.

"Son Gohan," He whispered to the two.

"So you're the guy I heard about with the top grades?" He looked across to him with an obvious sign of curiosity.

"Well that's what happens when your mom makes you study since you were four," Gohan told the somewhat smug boy.

"Well, Nerd-boy, welcome to class," The long haired kid leaned back with a small smirk on his face. Erasa punched him softly in the shoulder.

"Don't mind Sharpie here," Sharpener immediately had anger covering his face, "He's nice, but he sometimes forgets his manners," Erasa began giggling over Gohan, 'He's such a cutie!' Gohan took his seat and just stared at the bored while the teacher droned on about Korin being a giant man. The Demi-Saiyan laughed inwardly about this having met Korin. Korin was actually just an old cat with white fur and a walking stick. The pig tailed girl from earlier ran in trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome Ms. Satan. I'm guessing you helped stop another crime in our city?" Videl walked to her desk in front of Erasa still trying to figure out who the man was that stopped the crime. Erasa waved, but kept gawking at Gohan.

"Gohan this is Videl Satan," Videl looked up at the goofy kid with a look of annoyance. Videl was thinking that she'd seen him before somewhere.

"Nice to meet you," Gohan, being Gohan, held out his hand and smiled, "I'm Son Gohan!" Videl shook his hand and went back to her angry pondering.

"So, cutie, where do you live?" Erasa went back to talking to the boy.

"Mt. Paozu 439 Mountain District," He said nonchalantly. Erasa, Sharpener, and even Videl turned to him with jaws opened, "What?"

"H-H-H-How do... you get... here... Nerd-boy?" Sharpener was taken aback by the idea.

"Well I fly," Gohan told them, 'It's partly true... at least,' Erasa's eyes opened wide.

"You fly? In what?" The bubbly blonde asked. Gohan acted like he didn't hear the question.

"Probably by jetcopter like me," The pigtail girl said before starting to actually look at the new kid. He looked sort of like The Golden Fighter with some of the same facial features except for the goofy grin, black hair, and slim body, 'Why does he look like that jerk? That grin kinda pisses me off.'

"Actually... yea!" Gohan chuckled again. Videl just kept glaring, 'He hesitated. Why would he though?' The demi-Saiyan turned back to the two blondes.

"So tell me about yourself, sweetie," Erasa had a smile on her face.

"Well... I grew up with my mom, dad, and their friends until my dad died seven years back. Now it's just me, my mom, and my seven year old brother Goten," He smiled, but the others held frown on their faces, even Videl, "Don't worry my dad died a great man."

"MR. SON, MS. SATAN, MS. ERASA, MR. SHARPENER! I WILL ASK YOU TO PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled to them. The group got back to taking notes.

On a small planet with a path that circled the world, green grass, a table, a tree, and a small house a monkey with a halo watched food disappear and a pile of plate from behind of a stack of already dirty ones.

"KING KAI CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME MORE FOOD!" It was Goku yelling with a childish voice. He smiled at the house with a halo over his head.

"NO! YOU ALREADY HAD YOU'RE FOOD!" Out from the house stepped a short, portly blue man with barbs near his mouth, antennas, a black hat, pointy ears, shades, a black robe with a sign on it, and under the robe was another red robe.

"But I'm still hungry!" King Kai breathed in angrily, but Goku just kept smiling.  
"GOKU WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THEN YOUR STOMACH! I SENSED BROLY AND SOMETHING THAT REMINDED ME OF FRIEZA AND HIS FAMILY!" Goku looked up with surprise.

"But aren't they in Hell?" King Kai started sweating. The idea of The Legendary Super Saiyan and one of Frieza's race congregating on Earth was too much to handle.

"It's time to train!" King Kai went back into his house to a phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ in anyway, shape, or form. Also RxR or I will call Broly and he'll end up at yer house so get yer butt's removing! YAR-HAR-HAR! I know I am very strange.

Kitsune Twins: I know I'll try and be better about that  
Kalebxdd: Good to see I have a fan here! I can't tell you much, but as for Gohan being the main hero... I might go fer that, but I do consider Broly and Goku pure enemies so I'll bring him back for something good at least!

Chapter 3: Dreams and A Saiyan's Hunger

Gohan listened closely to the teacher, but ended up falling asleep. While asleep Gohan began dreaming about his dad. First they were relaxing in the field in Super Saiyan mode. They were laying there with their eyes closed with the only sounds were that of a river off in the the distance and the wind blowing through the trees. Both Saiyan's had smiles on their faces without a care in the world then the sky began to blacken, the grass and tree's receded into a barren wasteland, and an arena popped up with a white skinned man with green shell looking armor with dark blue parts on the shoulders, chest, abs, and lower legs, wings, and helmet looking armor that reminded Gohan of an Egyptian crown.

"Well, well... if it isn't Goku and Gohan..." His voice was full of arrogance with plenty of evil packed in, "Who will be the first to die?" Gohan began to step forward, but Goku stopped him.

"I'll fight you, Cell!" Goku stepped up onto the arena. Before anyone could react Cell was up to Goku punching him in the stomach. Goku was launched into the air, but quickly recovered just in time to block a knee to the head. The Saiyan then formed a small Ki ball in his right hand and hit Cell right in the chest. Cell began falling to the ground then noticed that Goku had used a technique called Instant Transmission to phase next to him then combined his fists and pummeled him into the arena. Cell slowly got up from the crater while Goku landed opposite him. Both looked at each other with a mix of emotions. Both pulled their hands back.

"KA... ME... HA... ME..." Goku began with a ball of blue light forming between his hands.

"KA... ME... HA... ME..." Cell mirrored with an arrogant smirk.

"HA!" Goku unleashed a very thick beam of blue energy.

"HA!" Cell unleashed the same attack. Then the Saiyan gritted his teeth and began slowly trudging forward, pushing Cell back. Not wanting to lose, Cell, started mirroring Goku again by pushing back, but by upset the bug like humanoid was being pushed back. Goku kept pushing until his Kamehameha Wave had overtaken Cell's and obliterating the top of his body. Goku kept staring at the body knowing it wasn't over. Cell quickly regenerated with a slimy new upper half. He smirked at the man, "Are you really that weak, Goku?" Goku kept looking on then phased next to Cell and the two began punching, hitting, kicking, kneeing, and elbowing each other, but they blocked each other's attacks.

Everything flashed forward in Gohan's dream to where Cell was self destructing. Goku breathed in and out then looked at Gohan, closed his eyes, and used Instant Transmission to another world.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He jolted from his nightmare in class to see the entire class looking at him. Gohan immediately stood up and left before anyone could say a word. Erasa looked around at the shocked class.

"I-I'll go check on him!" The blonde girl ran out the door leaving Sharpener and Videl.

"What's with them, babe?" The jock asked. Videl grabbed his arm and bent it backwards.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Babe! Got. It. Sharpie?" Sharpie nodded leaving Videl to her musings on Gohan and The Golden Fighter.

"Goku!" King Kai looked at the childish man with an increasing annoyance. Goku, meanwhile, was busy using a finger to push his entire body into the air, "GOKU! PAY ATTENTION!" Goku stopped, smiled, and sat meditation style in front of King Kai.

"What's up?" King Kai walked to the other side of the planet followed by the Saiyan.

"I've decided to ask for help from a relative of yours," Goku began to get excited as he saw a dot in the distance on the Dragon Road.

"Who is it?"

"Be patient."

"Can he fight?"

"Of course!" Goku sat back down trying to figure out who it was. As the dot man got closer he started to make out long, spiky, black hair, black and brown armor that covered his wrist, waste, shins, upper body, and feet, thick muscles, a face that looked like Goku's except angrier and slightly older, and a furry belt. Goku came to the slow realization who was coming towards him rapidly, "Is tha-"

"Yes... I figured you could spar against him until I contact the other Kai's," Goku was somewhat dumbstruck.

Back with Gohan he was on the roof levitating off the ground with his arms crossed like a certain Saiyan prince. He was calming down from his little episode in the classroom.

"It was... my... fault," Erasa slowly found him in the position and heard him. She gasped audibly. Gohan landed on the ground with surprise filling his face, "Ummm... uh..." Erasa walked up to the kid with a look of mixed shock and amazement.

"You. Can. Fly!" She ran up to him with wide eyes full of child like wonder.

"Ummm... I wasn't..." A blush slowly crept on his face. He had been caught.

"But... I just saw you..." Gohan rubbed the back of his head like it was no big deal. Erasa was now circling the Demi-Saiyan with an intense look on her face.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Gohan started begging her. She started thinking about what to say, 'Super cute, flies, and super smart...' Sparkles formed in her eyes when her plan settled in her mind.

"Alright... I won't tell anybody," Gohan began cheering until she held up a finger, "BUT! You need to go on a date with me!" He calmed down a bit.

"What's a date?" Erasa was, again, flabbergasted.

"A date is just a guy and girl hanging out, sweetie!" She honestly felt bad for him for having dad issues and not knowing what dates are. They walked back to class slowly with Erasa on Gohan's arm. They walked into class with everyone staring again. Both took their seats silently with Gohan turning more and more crimson with each set of eyes he'd noticed, "Alright sweetie you can have lunch with me, Sharpie, and Videl. Okay?" Gohan nodded and went back to work.

The giant, now known as Broly, had moved another hand with the ice cracking slowly around him.

"Ka... ka... rot..." He growled from inside the ice. Making the entire glacier, he was in, shake.

The day started to speed by without anymore incidents. Class was just like a review for the country boy and he found it rather boring. He doodled a little and took some notes, but for the most part he tried figure out who or what the super strong Ki belonged to. The bell rang at noon and the class was dismissed for lunch. Videl was busy talking with Erasa, Sharpener was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Gohan was rubbing his stomach.

"Where are we eating?" The boy asked the other three after what sounded like a lion growling came from his stomach.

"Follow me sweetie!" Erasa took the lead of the group as she led them up to the rooftop.

"So Nerd-boy, where's your lunch?" Sharpener didn't feel the need to change his nickname for Gohan so he kept calling him Nerd-boy. He ran a hand through his hair after pulling out a sandwich from his backpack.

"It's in my pocket," Gohan smiled as the group gave him a 'You-are-totally-insane' look.

"Gohan did you hear about the Golden Fighter from this morning?" Videl questioned. Gohan got the most nervous of looks.

"W-Who?" Videl glared daggers at the demi-Saiyan, 'He knows something...'

"Oh yea! I heard about that this morning! Didn't your dad play it off as a magician looking to steal from him opening the new highway?" The jock replied.

"Yea. Before I got to school he was busy ranting on about how he was using a jetpack and how the bullets were fake," Gohan began taking an interest just as they opened the door for the roof.

"Who's her dad?" For the fourth time that day everybody stared at the new kid.

"Its THE Hercule Satan!" Sharpener nearly screamed at Gohan.

"Who?" That was when everyone dropped their lunches.

"HE KILLED CELL YOU IDIOT!" Videl screamed, "HE'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" Gohan began thinking again until he remembered the idiot from the Cell Games.

"Sorry... I don't really know about it," He pulled out a capsule from his pocket with a wanting smile.

"Well... he is from the country," The bubbly blonde defended. Gohan, meanwhile, popped open the capsule revealing plates full of various foods such as steaks, dumplings, noodles, pork and it seemed so endless. His eyes watered over when he started digging in with no regard for the others.

"Wh-What is... THAT!"

"LUNCH! DIG IN!" The group was hesitant at first, but went to take a few samples. They too loved it and began eating alongside Gohan, but they didn't inhale it.


	4. Chapter 4

I just downloaded the soundtrack to Cooler's Revenge and Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan and let me tell you... IT'S AWESOME! The next thing I'd like to point out a really great fic called Young Justice Z by Dario Soto. Gohan ends up in Mount Justice after being swallowed by Buu. So far its really well written and the story makes ya want to see more. RxR that story and, if ya have time, mine.

Kalebxbb: thanks and so far yer my number 1 fan! Thanks for your continued support. As a loyal fan I appreciate your reviews.

Gokurocks18110411: Sorry, but its Raditz... though you did give me an idea! Thank you! Bardock is coming in!

Chapter 4: The Second Arrival of The Golden Fighter!

Gohan had capsulized the dirty dishes with his families patented childish smile that mesmerized the small group. Gohan started laying back on the concrete, staring up at the blue sky. The others tried to figure out what he was doing. Sharpener looked up at the sky trying to see why Gohan was smiling.

"Nerd-boy is there something up there?" Gohan sat back up looking at the blonde boy.

"It's just... haven't you ever just looked at the sky?" All three tried to do it, but only the girls got it. Erasa took a spot near the door and started to look at the clouds while Videl just blanked out slightly.

"So... tell us about your home Nerd-boy," Sharpener was truly a friendly guy except for his favor towards names.

"Well my home is nice and quaint. Me and Goten were always outside playing and my mom was busy cooking and cleaning. My grandpa shows up a lot as do my dad's friends, on occasion," Erasa smiled and so did Sharpener, but Videl had a blank face. She couldn't help, but feel blank when she heard that for some reason. The bell rang a little after that and class resumed with the four teens getting to write a report on the terrible tyrant known as, The Ox King. Gohan nearly laughed aloud when he heard that.

"Now, I know that there was no gym class today, but tomorrow bring your gym clothes," Most of the jocks cheered a little while the other kids were indifferent on the subject. Gohan didn't see his teacher, but she sounded familiar.

"I knew we were missing something!" Sharpie looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Down Sharpener," Erasa teased.

"At least tomorrow won't be boring," Videl mumbled to herself. Gohan meanwhile was trying to figure out how to hide his muscles from the rest of the class.

"Gohan you're walking me home after class!" Erasa stated out loud shocking a few people around them.

"QUIET GOHAN!" A voice yelled towards the boy. To him this voice was really familiar. He looked down and saw a woman with straight blonde hair with, light blue eyes, a denim jacket with no sleeves, and white pants. She had an emotionless face on, but as for Gohan he had the most surprised look ever.

"18!" 18 looked up at Gohan with a sideways smirk forming on her face while the boy tried processing this, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND I WASN'T EVEN TALKING!"

"I became a substitute to get away from that lecherous old man," Videl began glaring again knowing there was something here, "If you weren't talking then why were you being talked to? Now enough on that."

"What about Krillin and Marron?" 18 sighed happily.

"They're off seeing the Titan's for a few days so in that time I'm going to stay at your place," A few of the jocks whooped, but were quieted by the icy glare that came from 18, "Now as for the rest of the class I want no talking, you will get everything done on time, and, as long as I'm here, no mention of Hercule Satan," This sort of hit the class hard. Sharpener scoffed at the woman.

"Come on lady! The seventh anniversary is coming up!" 18 walked up to the boy with an evil smile.

"How about this meathead..." She started off sweetly, "DETENTION!" She screamed at him, "YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! GOT IT?" The jock shook his head with a scared look on his face. A beeping interrupted the scene, it came from Videl's watch.

"Miss Satan! We need you right now!" Videl got into an even more serious mode, if that was possible, "Th-There's a hostage situation at city hall! There're at least ten men here demanding to see your father!" Videl took off with the class going back to the scene between 18 and Sharpener.

"C-Can I go to the bathroom?" 18 looked at Gohan.

"Just like your father... go!" Gohan took off out of class past Videl to the roof where he took off his shirt and powered up to Super Saiyan. He flew off long before Videl made it to the roof the de-capsulize her jetcopter. She found his shirt and began thinking again, 'Why is his shirt here and why was he running so fast?'

Two men were standing out front of a large building holding machine guns with another man on the steps sitting down holding a rocket launcher. A barricade of police vehicles surrounded the entire the building with guns pointed at the three in front.

"BRING 'IM HERE THEN I'LL LE' ALL THE HOS'AGES GO!" The one in the center said. Videl landed behind th scene and ran up to the line.

"I'M HERCULE SATAN'S DAUGHTER WOULD I WORK?" The three in front talked for a bit then one ran inside and back out shaking his head.

"NO' A CHANCE LOVE!" The thug picked up the rocket launcher and fired leaving everybody with closed eyes waiting for the explosion that came, but not in the way people thought. Videl peeked a bit to see Gohan launching a Ki ball at the rocket before it hit. Gunshots began pouring down at the Super Saiyan, but yet again he caught them all, "WHA' ARE YOU!" Gohan used Instant Transmission to get behind them and kicked the one with the rocket launcher down into the crowd while the other two he smacked into each other. Videl started walking after the demi-Saiyan with an angry look. She put a hand on arm on his shoulder to stop him, 'W-Wow... he's... really buff... NO!'

"What is it Miss Videl?" Gohan looked back at her with a serious face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" More gunfire erupted and it was then that Gohan pushed a now blushing Videl behind him.

"Please stay back," The blush escaped quickly and was replaced by fury on the girl's end.

"NO!" Gohan phased inside the building and began knocking out the thugs left and right until they were all gone except for leader, who he drug out by the collar of his shirt.

"Here, now I gotta go," Videl got angrier by the minute at seeing how arrogant he was. She dragged the criminal down to police, got thanked, and sped off back to class, 'Who does this guy think he is?'


	5. Chapter 5

Ya know... i'm starting to get a bunch of faves... THANKS GUYS! ^_^ I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story. And it slightly saddens me I get so few reviews... alright from now on I'll hold a REVIEW DRIVE! If I can get over twenty reviews by chapter ten, one person per chapter, I'll bring back, drum roll please... BARDOCK! Cuz ain't no one seen or heard from him yet. I will be doing this for fan favorite characters that might make a cameo appearance, but its up to you guys to get the characters in there! I own nothing!

Kalebxdd: I do have something planned for gym that people might enjoy and I'm pretty sure its gonna be funny. As for a filler chapter this one almost is. Next chapter I'm going to introduce a couple new characters and as for The Ox King I had an idea on that. Please continue reading!

Gokurocks18110411: thanks fer the support and please continue reading! I should have gone into a little more detail concerning Raditz, but at the time I thought it would be sufficient.

Chapter 5: Gohan's First Date!

Videl had rushed back to class without catching sight of The Golden Fighter, but in her mind she was working on possible theories on who it was. Gohan was a possible fit and so were those frauds at the Cell Games. She walked in to see 18 giving a lecture on how the old style World Martial Arts Tournament's had a better system then the new ones. She sat back down looking at Gohan, trying to figure out if it was him. The only connection the two shared was a missing shirt. She then remembered that The Golden Fighter's arms had a bunch of scars and there was on big scar, in particular, on his right arm. Videl Satan had to find out what was on Son Gohan's arms.

Back in deep space the shadowy figure had moved to a screen showing earth and more specifically the glacier where Broly was trapped in. His body was predominantly white with the exception of light blue around his wrists, elbows, ankles, knees, and a large portion was on his chest and shoulders. His head was round and smooth with light blue on top of his head. Under his eyes were light blue and his long tail had blue on the tip.

"How long until we arrive on that pathetic planet called Earth?" His voice was arrogant and filled with malice.

"A month and a half, sir!" A small green man spoke.

"Is Broly awakening?" He looked down at a man with an elongated head. He nodded accordingly, "This universe will no the Cold Empire's wrath again!"

"HAIL EMPEROR FRINGE!" Fringe sat back in a throne with a smile.

Goku was furiously dodging punches left and right from the evil looking, longer haired, older version of himself.

"What's the matter Kakarot?" The man yelled while launching multiple Ki blasts.

Goku hit a few back, but missed one that hit him, "Still can't hold a candle to me?" The man phased behind Goku and punched his back. Goku let out a loud groan, but got up and kicked the man away.

"Raditz!" Goku phased in and out close to Raditz with a determined look. He launched Ki attacks as well as physical attacks. Raditz, meanwhile, was trying his best to defend against the attacks, but got hit down onto King Kai's planet.

"COME AT ME KAKAROT!" They began exchanging blows and it was clear to Goku that Raditz had gotten even stronger from the last time they had fought. King Kai and Bubbles the monkey watched from inside the house with a slight smile he looked on, 'This might not be enough..'

Broly remained as silent as child sleeping. His eyes remained closed, his body was still, and his mind was blank. It was almost as if he belonged to the dead. His power levels were still high, but they were at his minimum.

Class ended quickly enough for Gohan, but, like Sharpener, he was held after class to talk about the monstrous Ki he had felt.

"I felt it too and no doubt the others have also. Just be prepared if that thing attacks. Now go, you do have a date... correct?" Gohan blushed slightly then ran out to meet Erasa and Videl.

"SEE YA SHARPIE!" The demi-Saiyan ran out laughing leaving a fuming Sharpener to contend with 18. Gohan took off outside only to see Erasa waiting with Videl.

"HEY CUTIE!" Erasa took Gohan's right arm in a tight hug leaving him blushing and Videl glaring, "So where are you taking us?" That part caught him by surprise.

"Us?" Both women nodded yes to his question, "So where are we going?"

"We're heading to the mall a couple blocks away, sweetie!" He walked with both of them for a the better part of two minutes until they reached the mall. Gohan led the way inside with Erasa on his arm and Videl behind the two. He looked to the left and to the right with amazement at all the new shops, kiosks, and scenery he had discovered here. He stood there stunned at this place, but got moving once he got nudged in the side.

"Erasa, I thought we we're going on a date," Erasa giggled.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with two beauties instead of one?" Gohan kept blushing.

"Oh come on Erasa! You dragged me here just to buy clothes and as for Gohan... well... why did he have to come along?" Gohan smiled at the two.

"Because he's new and cute!" They began walking around and shopping until the demi-Saiyan had at least five bags on each arm and a slight frown.

"Could we maybe... take a break?" He asked the two women.

"No!" They replied in unison. He sighed then continued on down the line of stores.

"Gohan can you tell me why you were in a rush earlier?" Videl asked.

"I was going to... the... bathroom!" Gohan cheered. The glaring woman didn't fall for it.

"Then why did I find your shirt on the roof?" She demanded to know.

"I went to the bathroom Videl," He deadpanned.

"Yea Videl! Why would our poor little Gohan, be anywhere, but school?" Erasa had a point, 'Why would Gohan, of all people, go around shirtless? It just didn't make any sense though. Who has the same shirt?'

"Erasa, Videl!" Both turned their attention to him, "Maybe I should get going soon?"

"Come on Gohan! Let loose a little," The bubbly blonde urged. He had no choice, but to agree for now. It wasn't long before the night came and with it the departure of the small group. Videl was the first to leave. She said her goodbyes then took off in her jet copter.

"Well Gohan... how did you like your first 'date'?" Erasa giggled.

"It was kinda fun, but right now I have to go!" He started to run off.

"Maybe you could fly me around sometime?" She blushed.

"I'll see what I can do!" And with that Gohan flew home, but unbeknownst to them, though, someone from the shadows was watching and he had on The Cold Empire's armor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being late, but girlfriend comes before writing. First and foremost thanks for the reviews and I've decided to try and slow it down. Finally after my break here's chapter 6. I do not own anything or anyone from dbz cept for my ocs.

Goodnight and good luck peoples

Chapter 6: Gohan vs. Deziz!

Gohan stopped when he sensed the strange Ki behind him. He slowly turned to see a very large purple alien. It had white spots and a mohawk of orange hair. He had on a tiny device with a clear screen over his left eye and very thick muscles.

Erasa turned around and froze in her spot.

"The girl's power level is... 30 and the Saiyan's is... 10,000," With a smirk the alien lunged at Gohan, but the boy grabbed hold the alien by its neck and tossed into the side of the building.

"ERASA RUN!" He began powering up into Super Saiyan just as the alien got back up and shot multiple Ki blasts at him. Gohan didn't want to cause random destruction so he took, "WHO... ARE... YOU!"

"I am Deziz! And you will address me as thus Saiyan!" Deziz's voice was slightly high pitched with a slight german accent. Gohan started phasing in and out around Deziz until he was right in front of him.

"MA!" Gohan placed both his hands together over his head, "SENKO!" A beam of yellow light hit Deziz through the left arm. The alien staggered back a little hurt from this, but still willing to fight. He flew at Gohan again this time, though, his arm grew slightly. Deziz slammed his fist right into the demi-Saiyan's chest. The boy flew back into one of the walls with a loud crash. He got back up looking angry.

"I thought you monkey's are supposed to be tough," His arm grew back and puffed up like his other arm. He started gathering energy on both his hands. Gohan noticed this might be too big of a blast he phased near him and threw him in the air before anything could come of the attack. They ended up above the city fighting furiously.

"MASENKO!" Gohan launched another one of his attacks straight at Deziz's legs and again they were destroyed, but they grew back again. Gohan had seen Piccolo do this a few times.

Erasa didn't even blink at what was happening above her. She could of never realized that the nerdy boy from earlier could do this. She saw that many had gathered to see the fight even Sharpener and Videl, who had flown back when she got the call. No one said a word as they tried to figure out what was happening.

18 sensed the fighting before she saw it. When she did she was thinking of jumping in yet couldn't. This battle belonged to Gohan.

"Damn..." Gohan kept firing Ki blasts at Deziz and the alien either dodged them or let them hit only to pull off the limb that got hit.

"What's wrong Saiyan? Too weak for me?" The alien phased in behind the teen and, with a callous look sprawled across his face, grabbed Gohan by the back of his neck and started choking him, "I thought my lord would have more of a challenge. Too bad!" He was about to throw him even higher until a line of yellow energy with a spiraling beam of green energy around hit him right in the side.

Gohan turned slightly to see a tall green man floating near them. He wore a white turban, a white cape with oversized shoulder pads, a blue fighting gi with a red sash around the waste, and brown shoes. His arms were crossed with a scowl across his face as he looked at Deziz, who began falling in defeat.

"Piccolo!" Gohan was about to lose consciousness as the tall green man flew to him.

"You've gotten weaker, Gohan," Piccolo grabbed the Demi-Saiyan and with a sudden gust of speed flew him to his home in the mountains.

Deziz, meanwhile, was limping with a hole through his ribs. He was going in and out of consciousness until he made it back to his space pod. He hopped in, pulled down a breathing mask, attached it to his face, and took off into space. Inside his pod the insides retracted until it was just a sphere filling with warm, blue liquid.

Piccolo landed down near the door to The Son House. He opened the door and soon walked passed Chichi to his room.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" A look of shock and anger was on her face, "WAS HE FIGHTING VEGETA AGAIN!" Piccolo made the boy chew down a Senzu bean before taking his leave.

"He needs to start training again," He said while leaving. Gohan looked around then went to sleep just as Chichi came in to scold him. She looked down at him trying to figure out what happened. Piccolo never came to drop him off if he was just fighting Vegeta.

Videl had watched the battle with an angry face on, "Who does he think he is? Now he's pretending to fight an alien... This Golden Fighter has some nerve..." Erasa looked really worried for some reason and Sharpener was too enthralled to talk to. She couldn't believe people were actually falling for this garbage.

Everyone knew that this was nothing, but smoke and mirrors and yet they couldn't seem to grasp their own sanity.

"Videl, you seeing this?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"It's all rigged anyways... probably just a publicity stunt," Videl was angry until 18 put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be respectful to him. He did stop Cell after all," 18 absolutely hated Hercule Satan. His daughter was okay to an extent, but she always thought she was right and that proved to be really annoying to the Android. She walked over to Erasa and two started walking away leaving an angered Videl.

"How much do you know Miss Erasa?" The two blonde women walked away from the scene just as Deziz hit the ground far away.

"Just that that was Gohan fighting that monster," She had some tears after seeing Gohan nearly get killed by the alien.

"Don't tell a soul about what Gohan is or he might get ridiculed," Erasa shook her head yes before being escorted back to her home, where she sat up half the night worrying.

Videl had gone back to her house trying to get over her anger that she now held for 18. Her father defeated Cell, not some weird fighters that used tricks. Hercule sat eating a sandwich on the couch watching The Titans play against another team.

"Did the police hold you up honey," Videl walked past with anger covering her face.

"No that Golden Warrior guy was pretending to fight an alien," The world champ swallowed hard when he heard that. He went to say something, but she was already gone.

Back in space on the giant ships Deziz was fully healed and ready to fight again. Fringe made his way down to where he was followed by an entourage of aliens.

"Report..." Fringe growled.

"I lost against a Namekian," Deziz bowed. Fringe blinked as he blasted the top half of his former minion away.

"It seems Earth will be a fun planet."


	7. Chapter 7

Yesh after another long, long time I'm back with two fics. A comedy and this so read and review before I unleash fat Gogeta! FEAR HIM!

Back to another point. Its been awhile since I've seen the first part of DBZ and I just randomly guessed on Erasa's PL. As for Gohan if you watch "Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!" Goku could supress his power level to lower then 10,000. I'm going to start getting more serious since its summer, but as I've said before... FIANCE COMES FIRST! No exceptions...

Chapter 7: Gym Class

The next day was really uneventful. Once Chichi heard what Gohan was doing with a couple of girls she immediately went from mad to happy.

"Just keep it up Gohan!" She went off to the kitchen and came back with a capsule for lunch, 'Soon I'll have a beautiful daughter-in-law to help me!' Her eye's shined brightly thinking on things of that nature. Chichi turned to see Gohan had already left for school.

With Broly...

Broly's eyes twitched in anger while he kept reliving Goku beating him and sending him through Comet Comari, his father attempting to leave without him, and his flight through space. The entire vision flashed before his eyes over and over, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH ENERGY YOU ABSORB FROM THOSE IDIOTS IT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO KILL ME!" Broly flew at Goku, who had powered up tremendously.

"We'll see about that. You'll never really be sure until I try!" Goku sped head on at the giant. When they met Broly brought his fist down while Goku brought his up, "Now's where the real fight begins..." Broly barely missed while Goku's landed in the giants abs, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goku twisted his and pushed with all his energy sending Broly into the air. He cried out in pain as he body exploded from him and he turned back into his normal state. He barely remembered crawling into the hidden Saiyan pod that was busy floating towards Comet Comari and crashing on Earth.

"KAKAROT!" The ice cracked all around him as he punched his way out of the ice. He stood on top of glacier with his usual emotionless face complimenting his torn and scorched clothing, "Kakarot... I'm coming for you soon..." The Legendary Super Saiyan walked off into the distance figuring it was best not to let off any energy unless he had to.

With Gohan...

Gohan walked down from the roof to his classroom where he was greeted by Sharpener and Videl. Erasa wasn't feeling well so she stayed home, but Gohan had another guess at what it was.

"Alright head to gym today class," Everyone slowly dissipated from the now empty classroom towards a very large gymnasium with a cartoony Hercule over the doors. Gohan had changed into a long shirt and long pants so no one would suspect anything about his body. As he made his way into the gym he saw many had gathered around to watch Sharpener and a few other jocks had decided to have a contest on who could lift the most.

"NERD... BOY... SPOT... ME!" One of the jocks yelled out trying to embarrass him. Sharpener was too busy to help in any way.

"Okay..." Gohan walked nervously over to see that the jock was lifting over two-hundred and fifty pounds. When he got behind him the jock, who had a name tag on that said Joey, began acting like it was too much for him. The demi-Saiyan unconsciously lifted it without any effort. The class looked on with bugged out eyes, "What?" Gohan put the weights down on the holders before looking at a familiar angry face. A slightly short man with fiery, black hair, super toned muscles, semi-thick eyebrows, white gloves, a blue skin tight, sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and yellow boots.

"What are you staring at boy?" Gohan was to shocked to notice that he was also wearing a name tag that read 'Mr. Briefs' and a stopwatch, "And why you wearing those ridiculous articles of clothing?"

"V-Vegeta?" Videl glared more at Gohan until Vegeta glared at the class. He even scared Miss Satan, "What are you doing here?"

"That woman forced me to come here when she heard from that disgusting waste of space," As if on cue smoke, lights, a music all appeared as Hercule Satan popped out from below his own cartoony likeness, "The idiot is on time," Many of the teenagers scowled at the small man.

"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS TODAY THE ONE, THE ONLY HERCULE SATAN, OUR GREAT HERO, HAS DECIDED TO COME AND TEACH YA'LL ABOUT BEING STRONG!" Hercule stood with his cape holding the championship belt as the smoke cleared. Both Videl and Gohan face palmed while Vegeta merely scoffed. Mr. Satan walked next to Vegeta with a smug look, "Me and shortie here'll be teaching you about fighting, though all you need is me! So let's get this show on the road!" Vegeta growled again in disgust.

"Like this... OAF... began we will be forcing your pathetic brains to learn martial arts," To tell the truth many thought that the other new teacher was a slight psychopath and they wouldn't have been far off, "Kakarot's son! Come! Leave this weak bunch and any others who want to be taught right follow me. All others should stay with... him," He pointed towards Hercule, who, by now, had went to the center of the gym.

"YOU DARE MOCK THE CHAMPION OF EARTH!" Many started cheering now for Mr. Satan. Vegeta walked up the loud man with his eyes closed. He opened them then stared at Hercule for a bit, "I BEAT CELL AND HE WAS TWICE AS HIGH AS YOU!" The "Champ" looked down triumphant at him until Vegeta balled up his fist and sent said champ into a wall.

"Now that that oaf is out of the way I can talk," Many started to get scared of the man before them, "Let's go Kakabrat... anyone else feel the need for over exaggerated displays of weakness?" He scanned the room for a minute then all of a sudden walked off, "Follow me outside... YOU TOO OAF!" The champ soon followed, but with a pouting face covering his face. The mass of high schoolers, Hercule, and his group ended up in the sports field near the baseball field.

Vegeta walked around the group inspecting them, "Kakabrat! Up in front of the class... Oaf's brat too!" Videl stood up with an angry look covering her face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS VIDEL!" Vegeta growled in disgust then smiled again.

"Still more fight then the oaf. Alright now you two are going to fight end of story!" Many looked questioning at the prince then at the class nerd. Videl stepped up and with some reluctance so did Gohan, who was looking slightly scared.

"Does he really have to fight me? Look at him! He's weak!" Videl Satan went on with her complaints that made something snap inside. Vegeta only smirked at the sight of Gohan ripping his sleeves off revealing his super toned muscles and battle scars, "And look at him he's a cowa-" She was cut off when she all, but fell over seeing Nerd Boy's large muscles and intimidating battle stare.

"Any complaints, Oaf's Brat?" Vegeta asked before punching Hercule again for trying to attack him.

"N-NO!" She just ran at Gohan full force and the hardest punch she'd ever thrown only to have it caught in her semi-friend's hand. His eyes flashed teal for awhile then he walked back always ready for Videl's new wave of attacks. Even though she was scared she never let up, but kept having Gohan dodge, "STOP MOVING DAMMIT!" Gohan stopped then, again, caught her fist then spun her to the ground where he kneeled down beside her still holding her hand.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me..." She blushed a little, but soon looked angry again at the boy. Hercule, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out why his daughter was blushing about being tossed to the ground by some punk. He had to think of some way to distract her, some way to keep this boy away from his sweet pea.

"I SEE YOU CAN TAKE DOWN A GIRL! BUT LET'S SEE YOU TAKE DOWN ME!" Hercule stood up between the two, now rising, teenagers. Gohan turned to the older Saiyan only to see him nod.

"Okay Mister Satan!" Gohan was secretly wanted this to happen for awhile now since he kept calling some of the most sacred and powerful martial arts techniques a light show, but also for some reason he wanted to embarrass the show off in front of a lot of people. Vegeta walked up to the boy just as Videl left.

"Use the weakest attack you can against him boy," He then walked off. Mister Satan stood in his stance as did Gohan.

"Alright then," Gohan spoke up, "I will be using the Kamehameha Wave technique taught by Master Roshi of The Turtle School," Hercule led the rest of the group in a weird look except for Videl, 'The Kamehameha Wave? Master Roshi? I've heard that before... did he learn from that school?' Gohan fell into his stance, "I will be using a super dialed down version though," He took the stance for the attack.

"CUTE LITTLE BOY, BUT WHY NOT TRY A REAL MARTIAL ARTS TECHNIQUE LIKE... MY... SATAN PUNCH!" Hercule charge at Gohan.

"KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!" He unleashed a small blue wave that hit Hercule right in the chest sending him flying on top of the school with a thud, "SORRY!" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck in the usual Son manner, Vegeta smirked, and Videl led the class in a group double take.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I want to thank my reviewers for their... well... reviews! Since I hit 20 reviews its time to see one of the greatest Saiyans of all time! Bardock! Before anyone says anything I'm just guessing on all the Saiyans in hell. I don't know if there are, but more then likely. They have there own territory, but come to harass Frieze, Cell, and the others from time to time... I don't own the army from hell or Cell, Cooler, Bojack, Lord Slug, Turles, Frieza, Goku, or anything else. What I do own is the storyline and Goku Slippers, but don't be jealous. Oh and to challenge some of you... try putting on a weight vest, two leg weights on both legs then try the insanity workout. That is a really good work out.

Chapter 8: Videl's Discovery

Everyone looked at Mister Satan, who had come back from his trip to the roof courtesy of a weak Kamehameha Wave. He looked like he could barely stand up with the daze on his face.

"TRICKS! NOTHING... *cough* MORE!" He fell over again with his eyes closed. Videl, however, had her eyes open and wasn't furious, she was a little happy to be honest.

"GOHAN! ROOF NOW!" Videl demanded with a loud shout that made everyone, even Vegeta, shudder. To Vegeta it reminded him of his wife back in West City.

"B-But Videl... we still have class!" Gohan tried to get out of this at all cost. He had revealed some of his power. Videl ran up to Gohan, looked up at him, then, in front of the entire class, grabbed his ear as hard as she could and dragged him to the roof.

"Well... since my entertainments gone I'm leaving," Vegeta began walking away, "I'll have to thank that woman later," Then he realized the real reason he came here. He remembered that late last night another pod had landed near here. He started trying to sense if anything was near. Vegeta looked around for the longest time, but found nothing, not even another spacepod, 'Damn that woman! Making me come out here for nothing!' It was then that he saw it. A small, red eyed frog hopping around with a small green toad, a small, skinny red one with what looked like white fur on the head, a long blue frog, and large tan toad with red fur on his head. They looked up at Vegeta then the small red eyed one with antennae stood up and croaked signaling the others. They got into a pose that reminded the Saiyan Prince of Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, "Out of here toad. I have no time to deal with you!" It was then that he saw someone that reminded him of himself run past with a tail whipping about. Vegeta soon ran after the man.

In Hell...

In a place with spikes everywhere, blood lakes, a large crystal ball, and hundreds a people milling around a man stood facing a white and purple alien with a halo, a long tail, and a smirk on his face. The man was a Saiyan with a large X scar on the left side of his face, black and green armor, a cocky grin, large muscles, and he also looked like Goku.

"Been awhile Frieza," His fists were clenched in anger. Frieza looked amused at the sight of the man alone.

"My, My... look what we have here!" He smirked then crossed his arms out of sheer arrogance, "Another dirty monkey here to fight me!" Soon the Saiyan was surrounded by a very large green man with orange hair, a blue shirt, white pants, gold boots, a black sash, and a black bandanna. He smirked with his arms crossed.

"If it isn't Bardock..." He expressed with extreme disdain, "Last time we fought you stopped me from escaping! What about you Cooler?" Another being like Frieza except a little bigger appeared.

"You seem to be right Bojack and we seem to have a grudge against his offspring," Nearby Cell is watching with a whole host of other villains, but off in the distance a noticeable cloud moved at an incredible speed. Bardock smirked as he saw at the head of the group was his son Raditz, a large bald Saiyan with a mustache, and leading them is what looked like Vegeta with a beard. Behind those three are millions of Saiyans. Cell rose from his seat at the site.

"SAIYANS!" He yelled at the large group assembled. Bojack, several aliens that looked like him, Frieza, The Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon, his army, Cooler, his Armored Squadron, King Cold, Cell, The Spice Boys, Androids 13, 14, 15, 19, Dr. Gero, Lord Slug, and many more took to Hell's sky. Bardock went straight at Frieza by kicking The tall dumb looking Ginyu Force member named Recoome in the side of the head, slammed his fists down on Dodoria's back, then at long last blast Frieza far back with a punch to the face. Frieza was surprised at how strong Bardock had gotten since the last time Frieza saw him. Bardock charged again, but this time he kicked the former tyrant on the right side of his rib cage then the left then he started gathering energy in his right hand.

"SAY GOODBYE FRIEZA!" He yelled as he threw the ball of energy at the fear frozen lizard, but before he could see the result he found himself staring at King Kai.

"Good news Bardock! You are hereby pardoned from Hell for an entire week to help someone train... the planet destroying man named Goku," He looked at King Kai in utter astonishment.

"D-Did you say Goku?" His eyes widened a little with some joy hidden in there, "Kakarot's dead?"

"HEY PLANET BLASTER COME OUT HERE!" King Kai had recently been reminded by The South Kai that he was still down on payments to The Grand Kai.

"Geez King Kai you could give me some credit! I did put a payment down on this new planet for you!" Goku didn't even notice Bardock, but Bardock sure noticed him, 'This is Kakarot? This is my youngest son?'

"YOU SPENT THE OTHER HALF ON FOOD!" King Kai looked back at Bardock slightly angered, "Bardock meet Goku! Goku meet your father, Bardock!" Goku turned to see Bardock still staring at him.

"Ka-Kakarot?" Bardock slowly investigated Goku by circling him like a vulture, "You're my son?" Goku was still looking at the older version of himself oddly before getting pulled into a bear hug.

"Ummm... Hi?" He then smiled with his usual smile and returned the hug. Then Bardock was told Goku's entire life story and why he was with him and King Kai.

"THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" He nearly fell back, "BUT HE'S SAID TO BE UNBEATABLE!" Goku rubbed the back of his neck while laughing.

"I beat Broly once dad! I just need to finish it this time!" And with that King Kai moved between the two.

"Alright... now I will give you your new devices for training. The short man went into the house and brought out eight very large, circular blocks, "You can put these on your legs and arms. I want you to continue fighting for the entire day then rest and in the morning start all over," He went to go into the house, "And Goku... DON'T DESTROY MY PLANET!"

"IT WAS A NECESSARY LOSS KING KAI!" The two Saiyans walked over to the blocks with piqued curiosity. Bardock put his arm in on and felt it conform and tighten until it fit like a glove. They got into them then pretty much walked on all fours until they started flying, "KING KAI THESE WEIGH A TON!" King Kai poked his head out the window.

"Two tons actually. Go Super Saiyan!" First Goku did then Bardock followed suit. (A/N: For those who don't know, he went ssj during episode of Bardock to fight Chilled!)

"Who wants to go first?" Goku smirked at his father who smirked back.

"I will!" He rushed at Goku so fast it took him by complete surprise.

Back with Gohan...

"NOW GOHAN TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS!" Videl looked up at Gohan with anger covering her face. Gohan stepped back slightly to hide himself from her.

"Well it was Master Roshi's patented Kamehameha Wave technique," She grabbed him by his shirt and bent him down.

"THAT ISN'T A TECHNIQUE! IF IT WAS I'D KNOW ABOUT IT!" Gohan chuckled a little bit.

"Yea it is! My dad, my Grandpa Gohan, and my dad's best friends learned it from Master Roshi himself," Videl was now beside herself in anger. How could anyone just lie like that to a person?

"Look Gohan I know a psychologist that can look after you for awhile," He looked at her oddly, "I know there's something wrong in your head and that's why you think you know someone that's been dead for a long time."

"Umm... Videl... he's alive. 18 lives on his island with her family and him," She thought about it very carefully for a few minutes.

"If you can prove to me Master Roshi is alive and those weren't tricks then... I'll never... ask you about anything... again," Gohan looked at her in complete confusion then started walking away, "HEY WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY!"

"I'm going to go to class."

"What about that deal?"

"Well..." The bell ringing distracted Videl long enough for Gohan to escape, change, and make it to history class on time. Videl soon came in after him. She sat down in Erasa's seat next to the poor Demi-Saiyan. 18 looked up at the two with a smirk. She had seen the whole fight and it was now that she decided to pull something on Gohan.

"Mr. Son I think you'll like this as will the rest of you kids," She clicked a button and an image of a man with a horned helmet with goggles, a red cape, blue shirt, white glove, three starred belt, red pants, and black boots showed up on screen. Some laughed while others shrieked.

"IT'S THE OX KING!"

"THE EMPORER OF DEMONS!"

"YES CLASS! The Mighty Ox King is his name and he will be arriving here along with that lecherous old man Master Roshi for an appearance tomorrow," Videl looked down at Gohan with a shocked expression, but Gohan was slightly confused.

"You got Grandpa Ox to agree?" He was caught with more stares of disbelief, "Why is everyone staring at me? It's kind of creepy!" The class turned back.

"Yes now class turn to page 85 so we can cover everything we should know before The Ox King and Roshi get here," Videl was utterly dumbfounded. Today she'd learned Gohan was a hunk, he knew The Master Roshi, and was a grandson to The Ox King, 'Could things get any weirder?' She asked herself.

Gohan was super nervous at the moment. It went from keeping his secrets away from people to having some out in the open, 'Why Dende?'

Up on the lookout...

"Because Gohan, It is slightly funny," Dende walked back to the very large temple to talk to Piccolo with a smile covering his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the first part in the two part chapter thingy... anyways. Thank you guys for the reviews. Also I introduced Tarble! I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters or anything, but the story. Though it would be awesome. Pretty soon I'm going to push the Fringe Saga into full force, but I'm going to do a chapter or two more with this. I'm going to do some romance next chapter too. So now I think I'll take a few suggestion my friends!

Chapter 9: The Nerd's a Fighter, The Tyrant's Nice, and The Wise Martial Arts Master is a lecherous Old Man Part 1

While Gohan was hearing about Roshi and Grandpa Ox, Vegeta had found his way to a restaurant where a Vegeta-esc man was eating piles and piles of food with his monkey tail wiggling around. Many people around awed in disgust at the sight of someone eating that much food so fast. Vegeta walked up behind the man with a more then aggravated look covering his face.

"Tarble?" Vegeta looked down at the smiling man now looking up. From what the Saiyan Prince could tell this Saiyan's power was lower then even the high powered humans, "I thought father banished you..." Tarble stood up.

"Oh, Vegeta is that you?" Tarble stood up and bowed before his brother before going back to eat the massive meal. He finished then stood up next to his brother.

"Who is this honey?" A little pale looking circular alien stood in front of the mighty Saiyan Prince. She had a line mouth and two dots for eyes. She bowed and surprisingly Vegeta bowed back.

"Gure, this is my brother Vegeta," Vegeta turned to walk away from the two. Tarble saw this and ran after Vegeta, "Wait up! Vegeta help us!" Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"Fly west until you see a large town with domes. Land there and ask for a woman named Bulma," Vegeta walked off leaving his estranged brother and his sister-in-law, "I'll see what you know later," Vegeta walked a few blocks then watched his brother take off, 'That woman made me come out here to see a weakling after all!'

With Gohan...

Gohan walked to the roof with Videl slowly following behind him. The Demi-Saiyan knew Videl was behind him, but didn't really care. He'd embarrassed Hercule today and he was in a really good mood.

Videl wanted to know more about the mysterious Son Gohan. Many didn't know what to make of him. He was extremely smart, cut out of marble, and apparently a prince, she blushed a little then shook it off. There had to be something off with him, nobody could ever be this perfect.

Gohan got to the roof with a sigh. He breathed in the fresh air as he looked around at Satan City. He then sensed a spike in a group of human's Ki levels. He rushed off towards the scene, but not before hiding his bag and shirt where nobody could find it.

Videl saw a flash of golden light as she neared the door to the stairs, but before she could see what it was her watch went off.

"Videl we have a problem! A bus full of senior citizens is about to fall off a cliff and we nee-" The man was cut off.

"On my way!" She got to the roof and then encapsulated her helicopter. She then hurried to the scene only to see The Golden Fighter lift the bus back onto the road. She touched down a few feet away near the police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck along with a news van. She rushed towards the Demi-Saiyan where she stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the boy.

"Hello Miss Videl!" Gohan greeted in a nervous tone, "Its a nice day out isn't it?" She had an idea now in her head to finally make him confess.

"So Gohan... what's the Ox King like, normally?" He walked past her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, he's one of the nicest people on the planet! He gives... me and... Goten..." Slowly Gohan came to the realization that he had been caught. He turned around to see a triumphant smile on Videl's face, "Umm... I can explain?" But before she could ask the news crew ran up.

"Ms. Satan, Mr. Golden Fighter, Ms. Cam Era here with Channel Five news, is it true that the two have formed a partnership to fight the crime in Satan City?" Gohan smirked while Videl shook her head.

"He's on a trail run at the moments," Without saying anything more she walked to see if the old men and women on the bus were okay.

"Is this true what she says?" Gohan looked curiously at the two then back to Videl.

"Yea..." He ran after her with a smirk. Leaving Cam pondering the strange man.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had seen him before somewhere.

"Are you guys alright?" Videl looked at an old smiling woman next to a man in a wheel chair. They nodded then saw Gohan walk over.

"The nice man that saved us is coming over here," Videl turned to see that smiling face. She got a little angry, but passed if off. She wanted to know what Gohan was.

"See ya at school tomorrow!" And with that Gohan flew off to his home. Videl was left dumbfounded and blushing.

With Broly...

Broly had been walking for hours deep in the mountains. This planet looked like so many he had destroyed before hand. He wasn't sorry about though. All his thoughts were of killing Kakarot, but as of yet he couldn't feel him anywhere. His stone still face was completely serene in the emptiness he felt at the moment.

At The Son House...

18 kept staring at Goten and Gohan with disgust in her eyes. Chichi was busy eating her food when she looked at 18.

"Please eat," 18 knew not to mess with Son Chichi.

"Yes ma'am!" She hurriedly ate her food then walked to the guest room.

At school...

Gohan had to get up extra early to pick up Master Roshi. As usual the old master was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, his iron shell, his sunglasses, sandals, and his shorts. The two flew as fast as they could until they touched down on the roof.

"So Gohan did ya find yerself a woman?" Master Roshi walked into the school with a blushing Demi-Saiyan.

"Not yet Master Roshi, but maybe soon..." Master Roshi looked at one of the hotter teachers and slapped her butt as he passed her.

"HEY!" She turned around to see the old master with a nosebleed and Gohan blushing. She slapped him across his face then walked off with an angry look.

'It's going to be a long day...' Gohan smirked and led Roshi to class


	10. Chapter 10

Here's part 2! Finally. I had to do a couple rewrites of this chapter and me watching the Super 17 Saga, Frieza Saga, King Piccolo Saga, Tfs again and playing Dream Drop Distance didn't help. I'll try to get the next one out faster. Also the Hercule torture ends here because I do like him. Next time you see him he'll be starting from scratch!

I own nothing... NOTHING! *cries in a corner*

Chapter 10: The Nerd's a Fighter, The Tyrants a Nice Guy, and The Wise Old Martial Artist is a Lecherous Old Man Part 2

Gohan walked into the class where he saw his grandpa talking with 18. Most of the class was there save for Videl and a few others. Many looked in awe at the terrible tyrant known as the Ox King. Sharpner walked over with Erasa in tow.

"So this is your grandpa?" Erasa asked without noticing Master Roshi oggling her. Sharpener took notice of this with slight anger.

"And who is this?" Master Roshi stepped in front of the two.

"I am the ancient and mystic... Master Roshi," 18 saw Roshi and began stomping over, "Oh and who might you be?" He walked up to Erasa and soon began inspecting her, "Oh, too young..." 18 got behind him then elbowed the turtle hermit in the head. She walked away mumbling something about him being a lecherous old man. The bell soon rang and still no Videl. The Ox King and Roshi were in front of the class looking very intimidating.

"Alright class the reason you're reporting today is because of the arrival of The Ox King and Master Roshi," 18 walked in front with her bored personality, "We will be going outside for the entire school to see the demonstrations Roshi has and of course The Ox King has a surprise waiting for you," 18 led the class, Roshi, and Ox King outside where they were met with a replication of the old arena used in The World Martial Arts Tournament before Piccolo and Goku destroyed it.

"Master Roshi what's going on?" Gohan looked down at the old man.

"I decided I was bored! Since 18 took away my magazines and locked away all the good channels it's been boring. Not to mention she got rid of the beer!" He got to the middle next to his old student, The Ox King. Gohan was pulled up next to him by the android, but before anyone could speak Hercule Satan along with many reporters showed up out of nowhere.

"YES IT IS I, THE GREAT HERCULE SATAN, BACK AGAIN TO FIGHT THIS BUNCH OF LYING FAKES!" He looked at Roshi on the platform while a larger crowd had gathered, "TODAY I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHO IS THE CHAMP!" Many looked at the camera's in confusion. Gohan stepped forward.

"Uhh... Mr. Satan, why do we need cameras?" Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves.

"I'M HERE TO SHOW THAT NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT HERCULE JUST BECAUSE THEY USED A LIGHT TRICK AND WIRES! BWAHAHAHA!" Gohan looked calmly at the idiot in front of him.

"We were out in the open and you got shot to the roof. Plus you had scorch marks on your body," Hercule looked embarrassed for a second then put on a smug look.

"LOOK KID TODAY I WILL PROVE ONCE AND FOR THAT TRICKS CAN'T DEFEAT TRUE KUNG FU MASTERY!" Many people went to his side, even Videl, but surprisingly Sharpener didn't along with a couple others. Gohan was about to say something when Roshi stopped him.

"I'll handle this Gohan. Just go with your grandfather to the sidelines," He nodded and followed Ox King. Hercule, along with many others laughed at the old man, "If you're so sure then you can fight an old man right?" He got into his fighting stance near the center of the ring. Hercule entered laughing with many people cheering for him.

"BWAHAHAHA! OLD MAN YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE MAN THAT DEFEATED CELL!" More cheers erupted as he entered the ring and got into his own stance. Roshi calmly breathed in and out then charged at alarming speeds. Hercule barely had time to bring up his arms to block a kick that sent him back a ways. Roshi quickly started rapidly punching the fraud's sides. He then flipped over the man and started taking off his shirt. Many were caught off guard by the actions of this old man. He had pretty much just put Hercule to shame, "I-I LET YOU DO THIS! GIVING AN OLD MAN A FIGHTING CHANCE!" Now many started cheering, but this slightly annoyed Roshi and it was really starting to get to Gohan. Videl looked at the ever annoyed Saiyan.

"IF YOU CAN'T WIN ADMIT IT!" The half breed yelled at Mr. Satan. A few boo's were heard from the crowd across from him. It was then that many noticed Roshi was increasing in size. He was now as big as Sharpener. He charged at the annoying man. He used the Multiform Technique so there were now eight Roshi's surrounding him and punching him every now and then. Many spectators began getting mad.

"TRICKSTER!"

"HACK!"

"FIGHT FARE!"

"NO SMOKE AND MIRRORS!" They kept yelling. Videl stood quietly looking at the half Saiyan across from her. Why was he so infuriating? Roshi stopped at that moment to look down on Hercule. Then it happened.

"I... didn't do it..." Mr. Satan stood up from the ground, "I... didn't fight... Cell..." He walked off the stage leaving a shocked crowd, Videl especially. Gohan smiled a little.

"D-did you get that Larry?" Ms. Cam Era stood watching the fight.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! This is gold!" Meanwhile Roshi got dressed again. He went to the center of the ring with small smile.

"I would like to officially start today by saying its a pleasure to be here! My name is Muten Roshi and I would like to say that there will be martial arts tournament for those that would like to enter, AND NO SAIYANS!" Gohan looked kind of worried, "The top fighters will be chosen to be taught in traditional Turtle Style. Also there will be a feast for lunch and after that Ox and I will be answering questions. Now Gohan remove the press from the campus!"

"Okay!"

At Capsule Corp...

Bulma looked at Tarble for the longest time, trying to figure him out. How was this well mannered Saiyan related to her brute of a husband. It defied all logic known to her.

"Miss Bulma, do you have anything to eat?" She sighed then led her Brother-in-law and his wife to the kitchen.

"So... what is it you're doing here exactly?" Tarble smiled at his Sister-in-law.

"I'm here to warn you that another one of The Cold Empire's royalty is coming here. I'm sure someone here has ended up fighting one of his scout's." The owner of Capsule Corp. Felt a little blank, 'When will these guys give up?'

"You know you don't really seem like you're related to Vegeta." She started up a machine that made a gigantic meal for the newest Saiyan.

"I think it's best if my brother should explain this. He's of higher rank."

Orange Star High...

It was now down to Sharpner and Videl, but of course Videl won. It was now lunch. The Turtle Hermit wasn't wrong about there being a feast. Gohan wasn't at this feast though. He was busy looking for Mr. Satan at the moment. He searched for his Ki and realized that he was on the roof.

"Why is it always the roof?" He mumbled to himself before phasing out then appearing right next to a distraught Hercule, "Hello Mr. Satan!" He added the patented Son Charm to his speaking.

"You... YOU AND THAT OLD MAN RUINED ME!" Hercule shouted out loud with tears coming from the once proud man, "I-I admitted in front of everyone that I didn't fight that monster Cell." Gohan put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mr. Satan I'm going to offer you something. A chance to actually learn something you claim to be fal-" Before he could go on Videl burst through the door in a rage at both men standing in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!" She looked like Vegeta when he had to stop training.

"Sweet Pea, calm down for a second." The Afro Man didn't know what he was getting into then got thrown. She then ran up to the poor Demi-Saiyan with the same eagerness to throw him.

"NOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Gohan didn't have an inch of fear in him.

"Well I was just going to offer to train your father." Hercule perked up when he heard this. Videl just went blank for a moment then settle down somewhat.

"You'll train him, but not me?" It was quite saddening.

"You told me I needed a psychiatrist!" He exclaimed in his defense, "I'll train you though if you want..." A small blush went across his face. This got Mr. Satan curious.

"Okay..." She was actually relieved, "Oh and daddy!"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time you tell the truth." She looked at him sideways while Hercule got extremely nervous.

A few minutes later...

The press had gathered around Gohan, Videl, and Hercule Satan in the Gymnasium of Orange Star High School. Pictures were taken and film was taken.

"I, Hercule Satan, am here to admit to you that I did not fight Cell and the tricks I've been saying for all these years are true martial arts techniques. The real hero is beside me now." Gohan stood up then had Mr. Satan's arm around his shoulder. The reporters were abuzz with questions.

"Mr. Satan are you saying that the kid next to you beat Cell?"

"Yes."

"Then why lie?" Gohan smiled.

"He didn't lie. I told him to take the credit so the other Z Fighters and I could live in peace. He did fight and help us beat Cell, but I was the one who beat Cell in the end. After it Mr. Satan offered to take the credit and I told him he could." Questions began pouring in at an alarming rate, "Any other questions can be directed to Vegeta Briefs!"


End file.
